Fire Emblem Awakening: The Future that should've been
by DarkmasterMorgan
Summary: Years after Grima's defeat, the shepherds live in a peaceful world compared to the one they had been through. Now they have their own children to raise, which screams for interesting adventures to occur. Includes kids of Chrom/FeMU Frederick/Lissa, Lon'qu/Maribelle Henry/Sumia Virion/Sully Gaius/Tharja Libra/Olivia Ricken/Miriel Stahl/Cordelia Gregor/Cherche Panne/Kellam Nowi/Vaike
1. Chapter 1

**So I've decided to write some short stories about my Fire Emblem Awakening Universe. There are a few things different about this fanfic from the normal Awakening game. For example, My Unit has Male Morgan AND Female Morgan (called Marc in this fanfic) as her children. It may seem strange, but I hope you enjoy it! **

It was strange. The sky was pale blue with not a cloud to be seen. Even after all these years, Robin had not gotten quite use to such nice weather. It had been seven years since Grima had been slain and the kingdom of Ylisse rejoiced. Chrom worked tirelessly to rebuild his kingdom and was accepted as the new exalt of Ylisse. Robin was proud to see her husband taking these responsibilities on almost immediately after the war. Since then so much had happened.

Robin had borne two more children since Grima's defeat; both of which were celebrated all throughout the kingdom. Lucina was a great older sister, but Robin sometimes wished she could loosen up a bit.

Robin was awoken from her thoughts by a small hand tugging at her light brown hair. She smiled down at the small baby girl in her arms. A small tuft of the baby's own light brown hair peeked out from under the blanket she was wrapped in. Robin giggled as she lightly tickled the baby's soft, squishy face.

"Morning Marc" Robin murmured.

Marc responded by giggling and tugging harder on her mother's hair.

"Ok. Ok. Stop pulling mommy's hair" Robin laughed as she carefully removed Marc's hand.

"Mother! Mother!"

Robin stood up from where she sat and smiled at her other daughter, Lucina. Following behind the 8 year old girl was Kjelle, Gerome, Laurent and Inigo. Robin blinked suddenly realizing that a certain child of missing. Robin looked down at Lucina, a more serious look on her face.

"Lucina, where is your brother?"

Lucina looked down, suddenly interested in her shuffling feet. Robin's stern face glazed over the other children. To no surprise, they refused to make eye contact with the annoyed queen.

"That's why we're here" Lucina finally said. "Morgan said he was going to find Cynthia and Owain to begin their Justice Cabal meeting"

"But when we ran into them, they said Morgan never showed up" mumbled a shy Inigo, his blond hair covering a part of his face. The other children nodded.

Robin's eyes were full of worry. "Does your father know about this? Did you tell him?" she asked frantically.

Lucina shook her head. "No. You said you'd be out here with Marc earlier, and I know father has been stressed lately, and I didn't want him worrying a lot…" Lucina trailed off and began looking down again. Her small, crown slipped and fell forward onto her forehead.

Robin bent down to fix the crown. "Lucina, your father will have to know about this later. But right now we have to find your brother. Morgan knows his way around just as well as all of you, so it doesn't make sense that he would get lost. Then again, he is only five years old with a very optimistic outlook on life in general"

Robin suddenly began losing her calm demeanor. Thinking about what could've happened to her son caused her to clench baby Marc closer to her chest. _Some strange man or woman could've taken him. My strapping young lad. Morgan, please tell me you're ok…_

**Well there's that. Where could young Morgan be? Please RR! It makes me so happy when you do! Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

Robin and the children walked through Ylisse's square calling for Morgan. "Morgan!" Lucina yelled. "Where are you?"

Robin still clutched baby Marc to her chest when a man jumped in front of her. Startled, Robin stepped back before giving a small smile to the man. "H-Hello sir. How are you this fine day?" she asked trying to sound as calm as possible.

"Forgive me for the interruption, milady. It's not every day you see the Queen herself in town. It's quite the occasion and well I was hoping you'd perhaps take a picture with me?"

Robin couldn't say no to a kind asker. "Of course. But we must make this quick. You see I have to-"Robin was cut off by another women running up to her.

"Will you take a picture with me too ma'am?"

"Uh yes, but you see I-"

"Me too!" "Oh and me!" "Me as well!" Soon Robin was swarmed by many people wanting to see the Queen.

"Lucina! Go find your brother! I'll find you after I get out of this mess!"

"Ok mommy! Come on guys we better hurry," Said the young princess to her friends.

The five children peeked around every corner. They looked under boxes, in trashcans, and even deeper in the alleyways. But there was no Morgan to be seen. Eventually the five children sat on some steps and sighed in union.

"Man, if this was hide and seek I would've given up by now," sighed Kjelle, emphasizing herself.

"Where else haven't we looked Lucina?" asked Laurent.

"Maybe we should check the forest… after all Morgan loves watching the critters that pass through there," shyly whispered Inigo.

No one seemed to hear Inigo as they all kept thinking of where else to look.

"I know. What if we go check the forest? Morgan does love watching the critters that pass through there," said Gerome.

"That's a great idea Gerome!" exclaimed Lucina as she grabbed the boy's hand. "You always know what to do, don't you?"

As Kjelle and Laurent laughed and agreed, Inigo grumbled to himself. He sulkily followed his friends though his eyes never left Gerome and Lucina's hands. "Stupid Gerome…" he muttered.

"SACRED STONES!"

"BINDING BLADE!"

The perky pigtailed girl posed proudly on top of a decently sized rock. Her princely companion made a gallant pose as well right beside the rock.

"This is stupid Cynthia! Why do you get to stand on the rock?!" the boy exclaimed.

"Well duh Owain, I'm the best hero there is so I need to strike my wondrous pose in a wondrous spot!" Cynthia explained as she made another silly pose.

"Who ever said you're the best hero?! I'm WAY more of a better hero then you are, girly-girl!" Owain countered.

"Morgan wouldn't say that if he we're here! He'd say I was the best!" Cynthia yelled.

"No way! He'd agree his good old cousin Owain was the best!"

"Ugh would you to stop. You're hurting my ears with your obnoxious screams…" moaned another pigtail wearing girl sitting on a log a little ways away.

"Sorry Severa," apologized Cynthia. "But Owain is the one telling lies! I'm the best hero there is, right?"

"I don't really care too be perfectly honest. I thought you'd say Morgan would show up?" Severa replied.

"I thought Morgan annoyed you with his clamoring affections. Why do you want to him here if he bothers you so much?" asked Owain.

"I-I- uh… No reason!" Severa snapped as she blushed and quickly turned her head with a small hmpf.

Cynthia and Owain were about to make a sly remark when the three kids heard a sharp crack. It was the recognizable sound of a twig breaking from an incoming attacker. Cynthia had read it in her hero story books.

Severa hurriedly ran to stand behind Cynthia and Owain. "What was that?"

"I don't know. But it's close…" Owain muttered.

Cynthia's eyes darted around warily when she noticed the shaking of leaves in the bush to her right. Not wanting to waste her chance (and also wanting to show Owain up), she grabbed a small rock and chucked it straight at the bush.

"OWW!"

"Wait… is that?"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR GUYS?! I TOLD YOU I WAS JUST RUNNING BACK HOME TO TAKE A DUMP!"

"Hehe… sorry Brady. We forgot all about you. But you could've saved your head if you had just went in the forest like everyone else does" laughed Owain sheepishly.

"No way! Ma taught me better than that and it's uncivil. Gosh my head hurts. Is it bleeding?" Brady looked at his hand to see no blood.

"Thank goodness you threw a blunt one Cynthia" Brady mumbled.

"Or she just doesn't have the strength of a real hero" laughed Owain.

"HEY! Take that bag you smug prince! Why I outta use my master lance skills on you!" Cynthia barked as she jumped on the boy and pulled on his hair.

"Idiots… here Brady, let me get you something to put on that bump. It probably hurts" said Severa.

"Now that you mention it…" Brady sniffed as tears came to his eyes. "It hurts A LOT! WAAAAH"

"Naga help me" Severa groaned.


End file.
